A stereoscopic image display device is a display device by which an observer can observe three-dimensionally an object to be displayed.
Stereoscopic image display devices can be divided into glasses type devices and glasses-free type devices. Furthermore, the glasses type can be classified into polarizing glasses type and LC shutter glasses type, while the glasses-free type can be classified into binocular/multi-view binocular disparity type, volume type or holographic type, and the like.